


When IT happened

by AmazingKisia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKisia/pseuds/AmazingKisia
Summary: Soulmates was the stupidest thing that ever existed… Derek didn’t care about it at all. Until IT happened.





	When IT happened

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek! I love them so much, there are definitely more fics coming. This one was so pleasant to write <3 
> 
> For my Senpai, who fangirls over Sterek with me <3 
> 
> Enjoy~and as always let me know if you liked the story in the comments :D

Soulmates was the stupidest thing that ever existed. Who the hell needed some kind of a sign to find a love of their lives? Shouldn’t it be magical in its own way? All this shit like ‘love at the first sight’ etc. was lost because everyone freaked out about their tattoos, their colorblindness, their thoughts heard by someone… Derek didn’t care about it at all.

If he found someone interesting he’d simply pick them up, maybe end up in someone’s bedroom or the nearest bathroom, and that was totally okay. He didn’t need to go to that special place, where they’d do something to you, which would expose your soulmate mark. Derek found it totally useless. After all, there were _so many_ types of that soulmate’s shit and _so many_ people ending in psychiatric centers after getting their marks that Derek decided to keep away from these clinics, leading the simple life he’d had, until IT happened.

IT was a sarcastic little shit, that Derek has tried to pick up ever since they met, but IT wouldn’t let him have it that easy. IT’s name was Stiles and he was a pain in Derek’s ass.

They met at collage. Derek had to retake one subject and Stiles chose this particular one as his extra and they ended up at the same table. Derek stayed quiet at first – he already had almost too many friends at university and didn’t really cared about the subject – but soon he found out that Stiles wasn’t a type of people who understands it when someone is not eager to interact, and with that they became classmates.

It didn’t take long until Derek started to develop feelings towards Stiles. After about two months he decided to ask him out and he was sincerely surprised by how hard it was for him to do. He took an aim as soon as Stiles took his seat beside him.

“Hey Stiles, how about we go to the cinema?” he suggested, as proud of himself as never.

“Hey Der, sorry I’m busy.”

“I didn’t even tell you when!” he pointed and for the first time he saw Stiles Stilinski lost for words. Because of that he decided to end this topic and moved to something else. He didn’t know why he did that – he always fought until he got what he wanted, and it was the first time that he didn’t- but it only make him want Stiles more. _Maybe he’s just trying hard to get_ , he though and focused on a lecture.

Their midterm task was to make a presentation on specific topics. Derek was in a pair with Stiles, _obviously_ , and when the lecture ended they started to search for a date to work on their project.

“How about Thursday’s evening?” Derek suggested, trying to find a blank space between his classes and football trainings.

“Not really… Actually I’m busy every day after classes,” Stiles answered, not looking at him.

“How about the weekend, then?”

“Oh, totally nope. Maybe you could send me your plan and I’ll find a place when we both have breaks between classes?” he said and Derek just nodded. He didn’t believe that Stiles was playing hard to get anymore, but did he really had to avid him… that much? After all he was the one to talk to him first!

It bothered Derek for a really long time, but he decided to give up and keep Stiles close to himself at least as a friend. Though, it surprised his whole team that he hadn’t hooked up with anybody for so long, he totally wasn’t in the mood for it. He couldn’t help but wonder way too often what would happen if he found a way to get to Stiles and sometimes his thoughts led him to a state when it was all too much for him to contain and he had to relief himself form the pressure.

“Der, focus,” Stiles reminded him eventually, when they were finally working on that project, between their classes.

“You don’t even need me here. You’re a genius,” he said before he thought and Stiles blushed slightly.

Wait, have Derek just made this pretty boy even prettier?

“But it’s a group project,” he reminded and focused back on their job.

Their worked for as long as they were able to without being late for next classes. When they parted Derek couldn’t help but thought about Stiles’ blush, his lips turning to a smile. Maybe he had a little chance, after all.

The boy wasn’t making it easy for him, anyway. After a while Derek decided to ask Stiles out again and he was met with another rejection. Even when he tried to make it look like they’d only work on the project it didn’t work and Derek was out of his mind. Especially that Stiles was just genuinely gorgeous when they were meeting between classes and sometimes he lifted Derek’s hopes only to crush them the very next day.

It was their forth meeting upon the project when suddenly Stiles’ phone rung and when the boy saw the screen he picked it up immediately, leaving Derek without any word. _Now that was pleasant_ , Derek thought and observed Stiles form the distance.

“I have to go,” was the only thing Stiles said once he was back, already packing his stuff, his hands shaking.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Um, y-yeah. I just have to go home… now,” Stiles answered and a notebook slipped from his fingers.

“You need a lift?” Derek offered, picking up the notebook and starting to pack his own stuff. He saw that Stiles wasn’t very up to this idea, but it looked like he was really desperate.

“That’d be perfect.”

A couple of minutes later they were on their way to Stiles’ home. Derek drove as fast as he could, also feeling nervous because he had no idea what was going on and Stiles wasn’t very eager to tell him. When they reached a place Derek turned the engine off and ignoring the questioning glares went out of the car.

“Der, please…”

“Something happened and I’m not letting you handle it alone,” he said firmly, cutting Stiles off.

The boy looked at him with both anger and relief. It was obvious that he didn’t want to waste time by arguing with Derek so they quickly went inside.

“Dad!” Stiles called immediately.

“Up here, kiddo,” came the answer and Stiles quickly jumped at the stairs, going up and taking two at the time, Derek followed right after him.

They found  Stiles’ dad on the bathroom floor, his wheelchair knocked over, his head bleeding.

“Dad…” Stiles sighed and moved quickly to make him sit and then examined the cut on his head. “Der, could you bring me first aid kit from the kitchen? It’s right above the sink.”

“Sure,” Derek said and went down quickly. He head Stiles and his dad talking, probably about the fall...

“Is it that Derek you told me about?” he heard Stiles’ dad question once he was up again. He knew he should deliver the kit as soon as possible but he just had to stop and wait for the response.

“Yeah, that’s the one, dad,” Stiles said and laughed briefly.

Derek felt his stomach twist but he ignored it and came back to the bathroom. He introduced himself to Mr. Stilinski and soon after he helped Stiles to sit the man on the wheelchair again. Stiles said he will drive him to his bedroom and Derek waited patiently. How did he not know that Stiles’ dad was injured?

“I guess we won’t make it to the classes,” was the first thing Stiles said when he was back, avoiding Derek’s eyes.

“Do you want me to lea…”

“Do you want some tea?” Stiles cut him off and laughs nervously. Derek nodded, obviously, and they both headed downstairs.

Stiles made tea in total quiet, which was so unfamiliar; Derek got used to him talking all the time. The only times he was so quiet before were when he asked him out. He decided to stand up and approach Stiles, hugging him softly. The boy was taken aback at first but soon he return the gesture, clinging into Derek’s arms.

“Stiles I had no idea…”

“I didn’t want you to have an idea,” he said, moving away.

“Just… If you ever need help or something, call me okay?”

Stiles looked at him surprised and Derek didn’t know what to think. What was Stiles thinking, anyway? That he wouldn’t want to be friends with him if he knew? Why this was such a secret?

“Thanks, Der,” he just said and put two mugs on the table.

“Is that why you didn’t want to…” _hang out with me_ , he thought but decided not to say it “…meet here to work on the project?”

“Yeah… and when you ask me out… I’m not rejecting you because I don’t like you. It’s just that…”

“He needs you. I understand that,” Derek assured with a soft smile. Despite the fact that he felt sorry for both of them it made him feel better that Stiles didn’t want to go out with him because of this, not because of the fact he didn’t like him.

“Even if he says he’s okay I can’t just go out and have fun, knowing that something may happen to him. Plus, I already attend classes so I’m not home for a half of the day.”

Then they started talking about something more pleasant, as Derek saw how much it took for Stiles to open up that much. They talked a bit about their project, which was approaching its finish at that time and about Derek’s important match coming on Friday. After an hour or so Derek decided to leave, once more hugging Stiles and assuring him that he could call him anytime, whether it’d be about his dad or literally anything else.

Next day they acted like nothing ever happened. Derek assumed that Stiles wanted his dad to remain a secret so he didn’t share it with anyone. The one thing that changed, however, was that Stiles hugged him when they met at school and from that day it’s happened every day.

Derek’s match was on Friday and as usually he led his team to the glorious victory. They went to the pizza bar to celebrate it afterwards and suddenly Derek’s phone started to ring. He went outside surprised and worried to see ‘Stiles’ on the display.

“Hey Stiles, is everything okay?”

“Hey Der. Um, yeah, everything’s good. I’m just calling to congratulate you,” he laughed.

“Oh, thanks,” Derek said, a smile making its way to his face.

“I watched you on TV with dad. He also thinks you were awesome.”

“Oh, so you’re thinking that I’m awesome?” he teased, biting his lip.

“You were on the field, you dork,” he laughed and sighed. “Okay I have to go. You probably celebrate with you team anyway. See you on Monday, DerDer.”

“Yeah, see you then, Stiles,” he answered and ended the call, but at the same point an idea crept into his mind.

Stiles didn’t want to go out with him because he didn’t want to leave his home… What if he didn’t have to do that?

_How did it take four days for him to think of that?!_

It was Saturday’s afternoon and Derek parked his Camaro at Stiles’ driveway, taking a takeaway form a Chinese restaurant and a few DVDs out of the trunk. If Stiles couldn’t go out on a date with him, he decided to bring a date to Stiles.

He knocked on the door and heard him going downstairs a few seconds later and then he opened the door.

“D-Der… What are you doing here?” he asked surprised, his stare moving between the food, movies and Derek’s eyes.

“I’m taking you on a date… in your house,” he said with a smile and Stiles blushed slightly, clearly not believing in what he saw.

“Oh my God, that’s so cute,” he blurted out, before inviting him in. Derek let out a sigh of relax once he was in. “You could warn me, tough, I’m literally in my sweatpants.”

“I really don’t mind that.”

“Stiles who is it?!” they heard eventually.

“Oh, yeah. Could you just wait a second? I’ll explain him everything and I’m back here!”

Derek nodded and took his shoes off, then he moved to the kitchen and settled Chinese boxes on the table. He heard some ramblings upstairs but decided not to ponder what might be a source of that.

Stiles came back a few minutes later, dressed differently, though still casual.

“I told you I didn’t mind your sweatpants,” Derek laughed when Stiles approached him and hugged him tightly. Hale returned a gesture with a smile, burying his face in Stiles’ hair. “We should start eating or food will be cold.”

“Just a second,” Stiles mumbled and Derek felt warm throughout his whole body when the boy hugged him tighter.

A few minutes later they were eating and talking about everything and nothing. Stiles confessed that his dad was really happy upon hearing that Derek visited and promised not to bother them. He even allowed Stiles to take his beer, which they opened once they settled on the couch, starting the first movie. The lights were off, Stiles found some snacks, they sat really close to each other and it felt just perfect.

“Star Wars… really Der?” Stiles laughed. “You’re such a nerd.”

“And you love it,” Derek retorted and Stiles didn’t say anything more. Instead he blushed and moved even closer to Derek, cuddling up to his side. Hale smiled and put his arm around him, feeling so good that he as well could die at that point and his life would be complete.

When they finished their beers they moved into laying position, Derek on his back with Stiles’ head on his torso. He started to play with boy’s hair, causing him giggle a bit. Soon after Stiles moved up a bit and buried his face in Derek’s neck.

“Do you like the date so far?” Hale asked quietly, rubbing his back and keeping him as close as it was possible.

“It’s the best,” Stiles admitted and moved away a bit so he could look at Derek. They both smiled and Stiles rubbed their noses for a few moments, before going back to his previous position.

Finally they watched all of the movies that Derek brought. It was night already and they both felt a bit sleepy, mostly because of the comfort they felt throughout the whole evening.

“I guess I should go soon,” Derek sighed and with that Stiles hugged him even tighter.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he said with a voice of a small child that doesn’t want his toy to be taken away. “Stay..?”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I’ll just check on my dad and we can move to my room,” Stiles said, already getting up and smiled at him like he still couldn’t believe that this all was actually real.

Derek cleaned up a bit while Stiles was away and when he got back he took Derek’s hand and led him to his room upstairs. Stiles showed him to be quiet so Derek assumed his dad’s asleep. Once their reached the room their fingers stayed intertwined and Stiles stood in front of Derek, smiling softly. They just stood like that for a couple of minutes and after a quick embrace decided to get into bed, both taking their pants and socks off.

The sensation was unbearable, but Derek couldn’t push himself into anything. He didn’t want to force Stiles into anything, he didn’t want to go too far himself neither. All he wanted to was to have Stiles close. As close as possible.

His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles’ arm, which embraced him, and the boy’s voice right beside Derek’s ear.

“Thank you so much, DerDer.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” he answered and moved so that they were facing each other. His hand landed on Stiles’ hip and rubbed his side gently.

“Next time I’ll invite you,” Stiles laughed, his hand cupping Derek’s cheek, which moved when he smiled.

“So…There will be a next time?” he asked and his time he connected their noses, his eyes never leaving Stiles’.

“Of course,” Stiles said and the air smoothed Derek’s lips and at that moment he couldn’t think of anything else besides closing the distance between them. 

Once their lips met they both jumped at surprise, caused by the delicate hit of electricity. Their hearts started to beat even faster, their eyes widened.

“What…What was that?” Stiles asked and Derek just shook his head.

“Let’s…try again.”

They did and it happened again, but this time it was more like a shiver, coming down the spine. This one was pleasant, though, so they stayed connected, and soon realized that these shivers were addictive. They still didn’t know what was happening but they couldn’t separate until a couple of minutes later, when the shivers stopped.

“That was…woah,” was all that Stiles could say and Derek just pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. “Do you think this can mean we are…”

“Soulmates?” he asked and Stiles just nodded. Then Derek pulled him away and kissed again, their bodies shaking form pleasure. “I think I need more proof to that,” he added with a laugh and pushed him gently so that Stiles was under him and Derek could kiss his neck and mark him. Stiles’ world was literally spinning and he even had to stop Derek at some point.

“Too much…so good…” he blurted and Derek kissed his lips again.

“I knew you were perfect from the very beginning,” he admitted and another kiss followed with a smile.

“You’re perfect for me,” Stiles whispered, again not believing it was all true and not just his dream.

“Soulmates,” Derek said, happiness clearly visible in his eyes.

“Soulmates,” Stiles repeated and buried his face in Derek’s neck.

 


End file.
